


Both Sides

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Selfcest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Alfred wakes up on his living room floor, tied up, and with Kiku staring down at him.But this Kiku is different from the one he knows. He's nastier. Sexier. And he's not about to share his captive.





	Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to her because without her I probably wouldn't have considered shipping Kiku and Kuro.  
> Also, this is the first time I've written 2p!Japan/Kuro. The only thing I know about the 2ps is that they're all edgelords, so I tried to work off that.  
> 

Alfred woke up peacefully.

He drifted back to consciousness, not completely remembering how he fell asleep in the first place. All he knew was that he had been pouring a bowl of cereal, and now he was tied up on the floor of his apartment with a dildo up his ass.

Much less peaceful now, he jerked awake, and tried to move his arms and legs, but they were stuck. He glanced down at himself.

He was laying on his side, naked. Hogtied, but really fancy, with ropes crossed over his chest, in a pattern of diamonds down to his crotch. His pecs were bound top and bottom, with a line of rope chafing his nipples, and a loop biting into his throat. The rope around his neck ended in a long length. He followed the red strand to the edge of the room, to find the end firmly held by…

“Kiku?” he asked.

But Kiku seemed different. More cocky.

And he was grinning, hunched forward on Alfred’s leather couch with his elbows on his knees, twisting the rope around his fingers.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, and Alfred noticed his irises were the same red as the rope.

“Kiku what the hell is this? I swear to god, I’m not reenacting one of your weird pornos. You’d better fucking untie me right now.”

“I’m not Kiku.”

“What do you mean you’re not?”

“Exactly that.”

“Whatever. Can you untie me?”

“No. I’m expecting someone.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a door opened down the hall, and Kiku rushed into the living room.

Alfred blinked, glancing from Kiku to Kiku.

“Are you hurt?” panted Kiku, hunching over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“No, but… What is… How are there two of you?”

Kiku flicked his eyes to the doppelganger across from him, like he’d just noticed he was there.

“Ah, that’s…”

“You hired a double to make me watch you have kinky twin sex?”

“No, Alfred. This is...”

Kiku trailed off again, glaring at the other Kiku, who rolled his eyes.

“You can call me Kuro,” he said, getting up from the couch.

“And you’re… also Kiku?” asked Alfred.

“Are you stupid? What did I just say?”

“But you look like him.”

Kuro gave him a hateful glare.

“Don’t compare me to your prissy boyfriend.”

“Mm,” agreed Kiku, not dropping his glare from the side of Kuro’s face. “You’re much more contemptible.”

“ _Contemptible_?” drawled Kuro. “You’re so annoying, Kiku, using long words like you think you’re better than me.”

__

While they fought, Alfred was still trying to take in the situation, that there were somehow two Kikus existing at one time, even though one was a little off. Maybe more than a little off. Kiku wouldn’t drug him and tie him up and stick a vibrator in him, not without asking permission first. Kuro was weird, for sure, but that was the extent of the discomfort Alfred felt around him.

Probably because he looked so similar to Kiku, with his face, and his height, and his _body,_ his presence wasn’t really threatening.

He was hot, in an intimidating way. Petite, but sharp, in a black three-quarter sleeve shirt and tight jeans. He had the same small, pointed face, but while Kiku’s resting expression was usually gentle, Kuro’s was shady, like he was going to eat him up. Kiku at his most threatening.

__

“You should have stayed on your side,” Kiku was saying. “You have no business here.”

“Oh? But it’s fun to come over from time to time.”

“Leave. Now.”

“Are you going to try to make me?”

Kuro walked up to Kiku, slowly. He paced in a half circle around him.

Kiku’s mouth pressed inward, and his nose wrinkled.

“You’re not really that angry,” said Kuro.

“You’re not?” asked Alfred.

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Please excuse him,” said Kiku.

“Give in and play with us, Kiku,” said Kuro, his eyes sparkling. “You will anyway.”

He flitted his fingers under the edge of Kiku’s shirt, and was immediately slapped away.

“Get out,” said Kiku, the most irritated Alfred had seen him in a long time.

__

It was starting to get eerie, seeing Kiku and Kuro side by side.

In addition to looking almost physically identical, they _moved_ the same way too.

Even though he was rude, Kuro had the exact same cadence to his voice, and the personality of his gestures and movements matched Kiku’s identically-- measured, silky, calm.

He absentmindedly twiddled with the rope in his hands. His beautiful, delicate fingers curled around the length, doubling it up, letting it dangle from his palm as he stared down Kiku.

Alfred shivered, watching him close his hand around the rope and draw it through his fist.

“Let’s have fun together,” said Kuro, but it was more like a command. Kiku’s expression darkened.

“I won’t allow that.”

Kuro lifted an eyebrow. “Then, I’ll have fun myself.”

He turned slowly away from Kiku and slipped his shirt off.

The black fabric slid up his back, and Alfred’s breath caught in his throat.

Tattoos covered his sides, and his chest, and sleeved three quarters of his arms.

When he slid off his black jeans, tattoos extended over his hips too.

Snakes, monsters, grey clouds, bright red chrysanthemums; all stood out brightly, their edges sharp and defined, neatly flowing over his body.

Kiku was staring too, but in disapproval.

“Alfred, are you really fine with this?” he asked.

Kuro toed his clothes aside, stooped and rolled Alfred over, and pointed to his hard cock.

“Of course he’s fine.”

Alfred flushed.

“Uh… that’s not from… I don’t really know why that’s…”

“It’s because of _this_.”

Kuro’s finger wandered down into his crevice, and he nudged the toy there, buried in him. Alfred’s legs shook.

Kuro tapped a button at the base, and it started vibrating harder, shooting arousal into Alfred’s belly.

It was almost enough to cum, and Alfred was right on the verge, from having the toy buzzing against his prostate for the past several minutes. But there was a rope tied around the base of his cock, separating his balls, and he couldn’t do anything about that.

And there was something really wrong with being tied up like this, and fondled without permission by a complete stranger.

At least, he thought he should be angry, as Kuro placed his hands on his chest and leant over to kiss him on the mouth. He didn’t see Kiku’s reaction, but it couldn’t be good.

“Look,” he managed, when Kuro pulled away, slowly, with a teasing caress of his tongue along the roof of his mouth. “You can’t just break in and tie me up and try to have sex with me. I don’t even know you.”

“You will.”

Kuro began kneading his pectorals like they were breasts, biting the nipples and yanking them between his teeth.

Alfred threw his head back.

“Ow! Fuck, that hurts!”

He fought against the ropes, but that only tightened them. The ropes biting into the top and underside of his pecs forced blood to stay in the area, making his chest tingle with sensitivity.

“I want to mark you a bit,” said Kuro.

“That’s way more than marking!”

“Be quiet.”

“Fuck you! Get off!”

Kuro shot his hand out above Alfred’s head, held up a roll of duct tape and tore off a piece. He pasted it neatly over Alfred’s mouth.

Alfred fought, even though his shouting was muffled by the tape.

“I like my men quiet and obedient,”  Kuro said, whispering into his ear. “And if you won’t learn to shut your mouth, I’ll train you until you will.”

He bit him on the chest again, leaving red indents of teeth around his nipple.

“Mhhh,” whined Alfred uselessly, glaring at him.

Kuro licked his nipple, latching on with a foxlike smirk. Daring him to do something about it.

Kuro had a shitty attitude, but it was impossible not to see Kiku in him.

Which reminded Alfred.

Kiku was probably uncomfortable. Maybe even furious, yet he hadn’t intervened.

He was staring, like he was transfixed, at the two of them on the floor. Not making any move to help or deter Kuro.

Alfred tried to meet his stare, trying to understand what he was thinking, and maybe invite him to join instead of standing around awkwardly, but Kuro demanded his attention, laying between Alfred’s legs.

“He’s going to watch,” Kuro purred, cocky, rotating his hips against Alfred’s.

He lounged on top of him, unashamed, more sharp and sexy than Kiku; everything about him more severe. The razor-cut angle of his bangs, the pin-straight, black hairs stuck to his utterly white cheeks from the hot condensation of their breath mingling. Alfred couldn’t help but notice that his mouth was red from sucking, and Kuro noticed where his attention was, and--unlike Kiku, who would have bashfully looked away-- smirked and licked his lips.

He dug his nails into Alfred’s nipples, raking scratches down his chest, as his teeth pierced his neck, followed by the warm lap of his tongue. He held his ass up, swaying it side to side as he shifted closer, like a cat playing with a mouse. Beside him, Kiku had lowered himself onto his knees, folding his hands on his lap. Petulantly glaring at being left out.

Or maybe it was something else.

At the last minute, Alfred saw a spark of intention in Kiku’s eyes.

There was a _snap,_ and Kuro groaned.

Kiku had one hand raised, palm out, held at the level of Kuro’s backside.

“Enough,” he said.

Kuro’s first mistake was that he didn’t bother to face Kiku while responding.

“Let me fuck him once,” he murmured, flicking his tongue against Alfred’s chin.

Kiku slapped his ass so hard, Kuro scrunched his nose in pain.

“Get off,” he demanded.

Kuro’s second mistake was that he stuck his tongue out at Kiku, brash and petulant.

“Is that the best you can do?”

Then, there was a sharp change in Kuro’s expression-- Alfred could see the pain and annoyance-- as Kiku twisted his fingers into his hair and jerked him away from Alfred. Kiku threw him to the floor, and Kuro’s hand immediately went to his scalp to clutch his abused head.

“Nasty,” he muttered. Then went right back to playing with Alfred, totally undeterred by Kiku’s burst of aggression.

He reached for Alfred’s cock, but Kiku clamped his hand over his.

“He’s _mine_ ,” Kiku said.

“Not until you fight for it.”

“I will not do that!”

Kiku’s protest ended in a snarl as Kuro went down on Alfred, taking him all into his mouth at once.

Alfred was uncomfortable-- but not really surprised-- to admit Kuro sucked dick even better than Kiku did. Mouth tight, tongue out, immediately going to deepthroat, leaving Kiku nothing to suck.

Now, Kiku was indignant.

He shoved Kuro’s face aside and leant over Alfred’s crotch. He stuck his tongue out to lick the portion of the shaft that slid out of Kuro’s mouth.

For a short time, they shared his cock, Kiku licking the shaft and Kuro sucking the head, refusing to let Kiku take over. Kuro had the arguably better position to dominate the blowjob, anyway, and he took full advantage, swallowing more and more of Alfred’s cock every time he went down.

Kiku’s patience with this wore out as-- thanks to Kuro once again monopolizing the entire cock-- he accidentally swiped his tongue over Alfred’s pubic hair. With a snarl, he turned his head and nipped at Kuro’s mouth, catching his upper lip between his teeth.

Alfred clenched his entire body, at the snap of Kiku’s teeth right next to his dick. But his worry about having a bite taken out of his cock was superseded by arousal that _they were fighting over him._

The bite was painful enough for Kuro that he stopped long enough for Kiku to reclaim his part of Alfred’s cock. From there, Kiku gained more control, or maybe Kuro was backing off, but either way, their tongues felt amazing, slicking up his cock.

Alfred watched their mouths suck and work in tandem, occasionally slipping off the curve of his cock and pressing together in a sloppy kiss, their tongues flicking and curling around the head, poking into the tip, lavishing his cock with love and attention.

Whether Kiku knew it or not, he was gradually pushing Kuro out of the way with the intensity of his sucking.

Kuro relented with a smirk, releasing Alfred’s cock completely, with a bit of precum-sticky saliva stretching between his mouth and the tip. He bent Alfred’s cock towards Kiku, offering it up, and Kiku mouthed around it, lips slipping on the slick shaft, before popping the head into his mouth.

Kiku was more dirty than usual with the blowjob, probably fired up from trying to compete with Kuro. But he didn’t go wild, gagging on his cock like Kuro had at first.

Until, with a devilish smile, Kuro grabbed him by the hair and shoved his head down.

Kiku choked as the cock went down his throat, and scrabbled his fingers against Alfred’s hips, clawing scratches as Kuro held onto the back of his neck and refused to let him pull away.

“You can do it,” said Kuro, completely calm even as he forced Kiku’s head down.

He pulled it back up, only to plunge it down again. He added another hand to the back of his head, pushing hard as Kiku fought, manually using Kiku’s throat as Alfred’s cocksleeve.

A desperate whine spilled from Kiku, and tears slid down his cheeks as he snarled around the cock, spit and thick precum dangling in strands out of his mouth.

 

Alfred came.

It was so sudden, at the sight of Kiku whining and struggling with his cock stuffed down his throat.

The moment of ejaculation coincided with Kuro thrusting Kiku’s head down.

Kiku sputtered, and when his head came back up, cum was leaking out of his nose.

More tears spilled down his cheeks, and he scrunched up his face in pain, and his desperation was so cute, Alfred’s climax intensified from looking at him.

Kuro snickered as Kiku wiped the mess from his face with the back of his wrist.

“Don’t try to spit next time. Suck it down and thank him. Like this.”

Kuro bent down and lapped at the cum still oozing out of Alfred’s slit.

“ _Gochizousamadeshita,”_ he mewed, and Alfred caught Kiku roll his eyes.

Kiku didn’t look very thankful, but he had a hard-on now, tenting in his pants.

“Now for you,” Kuro simpered, draping his arms around Kiku’s waist.

Kiku made an embarrassed noise, an uncertain “e-eh” as he was unwillingly fondled.

“You _can_ be cooperative,” said Kuro admiringly.

“I wasn’t doing it for you.”

“Do _this_ for me.”

“I can’t.”

The words were hardly out of Kiku’s mouth before Kuro pounced on him, pushing him to the floor so he was sprawled on his belly.

With his mischievous attitude at full force, he sat on his shoulders so Kiku was trapped beneath him. Kiku struggled, trying to throw him.

Alfred watched, dry-mouthed, at Kiku kicking his legs uselessly, threatening and complaining, while Kuro rolled his pants down to his knees and spread his rear.

Kiku snapped his legs together, even though Alfred had seen his asshole probably hundreds of times.

Kuro sucked his finger and worked it into the crevice, poking it inside Kiku’s hole, slipping it in and out idly, like he was pushing a button, twirling side to side to tickle his walls.

Around the slow, languid tracing, he commented,

“It’s really tight, isn’t it? I thought you fingered your ass more often.”

“I don’t.”

“Is that so?” murmured Kuro. He bent down for a closer look.

“You know, it has a pretty shape.” he mused appreciatively, tracing the tip of his finger around the outside of his hole, like he was inspecting it. “It looks almost like…”

He straightened and looked over his shoulder at Kiku, eyebrows raised like he’d had a revelation.

“I see. This is why you’re called Kiku.”[1]

“That’s not it at all!” blurted Kiku, his face turning red, though Alfred couldn’t understand why.

“I mean, it makes sense,” said Kuro, unapologetically.

“It doesn’t!”

Alfred bit his lip, unsure whether to laugh or protest. This was such a weird situation. Was Kiku enjoying it too? He was _technically_ cheating, but Alfred was getting pretty horny, watching Kiku get finger fucked by… himself?

Kuro had a bizarre presence, like a close friend, despite Alfred just meeting him and Kiku’s obvious disgust for him.

There was something about Kuro messing with Kiku, driving him crazy with taunts that Kiku wouldn’t blink at if they had come from anyone else, that was exciting to watch.

Kuro pressed his thumbs on either side of Kiku’s hole and spread it, pushing his face against his ass. His small, pointed tongue flicked, snakelike, around the entrance. Not to prepare him, as much as to taunt him.

Kiku continued to keep his legs tightly closed, but Alfred could see part of his hole, glistening and flushed from being licked.

“Spread it open, you prude,” said Kuro, between licks.

“I won’t.” Kiku’s voice was trembling. He had relaxed a bit, thought, letting Kuro slide his tongue in as far as it would go, and wiggle it around, lapping inside him.

The novelty of Kiku’s embarrassment at having his asshole played with gave way to new visual stimulation, as Kuro took his own cock in hand and stroked it. He moved from his perch on Kiku’s shoulders, around to Kiku’s backside.

Kiku didn’t protest at all, as Kuro pushed his cock against the cleft of his raised ass, and entered him.

Alfred couldn’t do anything, except tune in to the surreal experience of watching Kiku getting fucked by himself.

He could see Kiku when he was dominating, in the rigid line of Kuro’s back, his hips squared and pounding, lithe like a bow being drawn, springing back with power and aggression, and the submissive Kiku below him, bent over with his face in the cradle of his arms, accepting each thrust fully. Sturdier than he looked; he held the same careful arch for Alfred even when taken by the hips and hammered.

Kuro licked a trail up the side of Kiku’s neck, then blew gently on the moistened skin, giving Kiku chills; twisting his hardened nipples. Kiku jerked away, whimpering.

Kuro clearly knew all his weak spots. And he abused all of them with licks and bites-- his nipples, behind his earlobes, the edge of his underarms-- until Kiku gradually relaxed his legs enough for Alfred to have a full view of his ass being fucked.

Alfred was beginning to understand.

It was impossible not to see Kiku in Kuro, but it was also obvious that Kuro was a part of Kiku. Kuro was his challenging, arched brow. His elegant upper lip curl. Mature disdain hiding untamed hostility. But not feistiness. Caling Kiku ‘feisty’ would be selling him short. More like _deadly,_ naughty, and unapologetic. Kiku at his worst.

 _But also,_ Alfred thought, _at his most stubborn._

Kiku had come once already, and his legs shook, but didn’t stop rocking his hips. Kuro fucked him hard, and Kiku met his thrusts in the middle, determined to be hungry until Kuro wasn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 1Apparently 'chrysanthemum'/'Kiku' was/is used as a euphemism for butthole in Japan (maybe because it resembles the flower?), and my dumb ass couldn't pass up the opportunity to have Kuro joke about it as distastefully as possible.[return to text]


End file.
